<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Engineer Goes to Broadway by dgdreamer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060663">An Engineer Goes to Broadway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgdreamer/pseuds/dgdreamer'>dgdreamer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The End is the Beginning [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Hamilton - Miranda, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Broadway References, F/M, Natasha Romanov Knows All, Pepper Potts Schemes, Tony Stark Doesn't Know Something, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25060663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgdreamer/pseuds/dgdreamer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sees Hamilton for the first time. He should. He invested in the show. He has some trouble with remembering his American history and dealing with... ugh!... feelings. It's fine! He's just a little upset. </p>
<p>A little ridiculousness to celebrate the release of Hamilton today!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The End is the Beginning [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Engineer Goes to Broadway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I was watching Hamilton today... after visiting with my favorite Iron Man on video yesterday... I had this ridiculous scene play out in my mind. I wrote this in less than a half-hour, so I won't say it's great. It just seems like something that might happen. </p>
<p>Enjoy... and please see Hamilton! So many things we can learn from that show!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  
</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!” It was amazing how the billionaire’s voice carried in spite of the soundproofing installed all over Tower, the words clear even before the elevator doors opened onto the common room.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Tony! I thought you knew!” Lauren hardly sounded apologetic.</p>
<p>No one moved, hoping to earn a ringside seat to the latest battle between the two. Almost unseen, a crisp bill was passed from Clint’s hand into Natasha’s. A barely perceptible smile on the redhead’s lips as she once again proved that she did, indeed, know all.</p>
<p>“How was I supposed to know that?!” Tony ran his hand through his hair, not for the first time apparently, from the state of it. “I need a drink.” He mumbled as he made his way toward the bar, Lauren following.</p>
<p>“Everyone knows that, Tony, at least everyone educated in America.” Lauren’s tone softening in barely repressed amusement.</p>
<p>“No! I refuse to believe that.” Tony splashed a generous portion of dark liquid into a glass. “This is not common knowledge!” His finger pointed at Lauren as he handed her a bottle of water.</p>
<p>Lauren took the bottle with a wistful glance at the whiskey, settling herself on a stool at the bar. “There was even a TV commercial – Michael Bay directed it, one of his best pieces of work if you ask me – you know, ‘Got milk?”</p>
<p>“What? Missed it. The 90s are a bit of a blur.” He took a sip from the glass, pushing his fingers through his hair once again in an attempt to set it in order but only making it worse.</p>
<p>Lauren openly grinned at him then, delighted that she finally had him as some kind of disadvantage. “You should have paid more attention in history class.”</p>
<p>“Wasn’t science – didn’t matter.” He brushed her comment away with a wave of the hand holding the glass, coming around the bar to stand beside her.</p>
<p>“Regretting that now, Tony?” Lauren propped her cheek on her fist as she rested her elbow on the bar, eyebrows raised in question.</p>
<p>“What are you two arguing about now?” Steve spoke up, drawing attention to their audience to the delight of one and the dismay of the other.</p>
<p>“This woman! This woman is pure evil!” Tony pointed at her again, his finger almost coming in contact with her breastbone.</p>
<p>“Moi?” Lauren sat up, fingers that had been fisted on her cheek pointing at herself, voice feigning innocence.</p>
<p>“Vous!” Tony leaned in as if he were trying to intimidate, unaware of how flirtatious the action looked to the rest of the room.</p>
<p>“What did she do to you?” Bruce asked without raising his eyes from the journal he was definitely not reading.</p>
<p>“I won a bet.” Lauren pushed off the stool, brushing Tony back so she could join the others on the soft leather sofas that were far more comfortable to her aching back.</p>
<p>“Yes!” Tony followed but remained standing, obviously still agitated. “And then you dragged me out of my lab, made me put on a suit, and be in public!” He jabbed his finger at her, moving his arm a little further away from his body with each phrase as if to emphasize the progression of events.</p>
<p>“Shut up.” The words were soft, belying any misunderstanding of how they should be taken. “You know you live for that shit!” Lauren eased off her heels and slipped her feet onto the low coffee table in front of her, relaxing for the first time in hours.</p>
<p>“Anyway.” Tony passed his gaze over the room as if taking the stage and commanding his audience’s attention. “I am dragged – through throngs of press and paparazzi to see a show – not just any show – a Broadway show.”</p>
<p>Lauren rested her head against the back of the sofa, closing her eyes and finally feeling the exhaustion from the night’s excitement creep in. She grinned into her response, voice laced with sarcasm. “Oh, I so had to drag you by the ear through all that. Your suffering was real." She breathed out as a knot that had been building at the base of her spine finally relaxed. "Tell us another one, you ham. And the music is hip-hop. That is hardly your traditional Broadway fare. Some would say that it barely qualifies.”</p>
<p>Tony finally took a perch on the arm of the sofa nearest her, but with both feet still firmly planted on the floor as if he were preparing to escape at a moment’s notice.</p>
<p>“A hip-hop, all singing, all dancing, show about history! History! I tell you.” He paused again to gauge the level of sympathy he was earning from his audience. He wasn’t happy so he continued. “The soft sciences! And there were – ugh! – feelings… emotions… It was horrific!”</p>
<p>Several barely concealed guffaws were escaping from the people in the room. At least Steve was good enough to cover his with a cough.</p>
<p>“You made him take you to see Hamilton tonight?” Pepper’s voice carried as she moved into the room dressed casually in jeans and a white button-down shirt.</p>
<p>“When you told me that he hadn’t seen a show that he’d backed, it seemed like a good idea.”  Lauren opened her eyes to wink at the other woman.</p>
<p>“And she didn’t tell me!” Tony was back on the topic that he had been harping on since they’d left the theater.</p>
<p>“Tell you what, Tony?” Pepper swiped his drink as she passed by to take a seat next to Lauren, taking a sip as she lowered herself gracefully into place.</p>
<p>Tony all but launched himself to his feet. “That he died!” He was visibly upset. “Everything was going so well, his life was just getting good again. Eliza. ‘Best of wives and best of women.’ And then!” His hand found its way into his hair again, palm smoothing back from forehead to crown as his fingers rubbed at his scalp in agitation. “I’m scarred for life! I need another drink.”</p>
<p>With that, he turned and made his way back to the bar to replace what had been stolen by Pepper. When he was out of earshot, the redhead leaned closer and whispered, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>Rolling her head to the side so she could peek at the man behind them, Lauren replied “Don't thank me. I was not throwing away my shot!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed. I'm going to try to work this into the larger story I'm working on in the Laurenverse. If life will stop getting in the way, I will be able to get several chapters finished that are in some stage of draft. Please leave kudos and comments. Validation is my drug of choice. </p>
<p>... and SEE HAMILTON if you can. It's sooooo good!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>